Saving Sonnys Life
by girlychock
Summary: Its the third season of So Random! and the cast are celebrating! suck at summarys, first fanfic so go easy on my plz WARNING: not very good with kiss scenes so yea... CHANNY!


SPOV

"Sonny, have you seen my Coco Moco Coco lipstick any where?" Tawni questioned as she admired herself in the mirror. We were going to a party celebration thing to celebrate our third season of so random, so of course, Tawni had to be looking fantastic.

"Nope." I responded as I picked up two outfits I couldn't decide what to wear.

"Hey Tawni. I need your opinion on something," I said as I picked up one of my outfits. "This?" I asked showing her a black, knee-length dress (**A.N. The dress she wore in the music video of La La Land**) with black flats, "Or this?" I said as I put down the shoes and dress and picked up Skinny, Dark jeans with a red tank top and a small black jacket with sandals.

Tawni got up and looked at both outfits I had layed out neatly on the couch we had in our dressing room. She stared at the dress, than quickly to the other outfit. She then ran to her part of the room and looked through the rack of clothes she had in her changing stall. After about a minute she came back with a greenish tank top and swapped it with the red.

"Tawni you're a genius. Oh and thanks for letting me barrow the tank top." At the response of that she flipped her hair, proud of what I have told her although I'm pretty sure she already knew that. Ten minutes later we were in Tawnie's car (she refused to go in my blue jeep) and were on our way.

CPOV

Well it's now 6 o'clock which means its time for me to take a stroll down Chuckle City to go see my favorite random. I've been doing this more often. It's like a new hobby for me, buts its all thanks to sonny. yes, sonny monrue. I'm actully suprised my cast mates havent noticed. Well, exept for Portlyn. So now here i am at studio three walking to sonnys dressing room when something or should i say, someone bumps into me.

"Hey watch were your going Monroe."I say casully. you have to keep your cool if Your Chad Dylan Cooper.

"might i say the same to you, Cooper?" I here a voice way to familor. Sonny.

" Sonny, please dont do you fine fine good good fight right now. were going to be late!"Tawni says rofly as she pulls on sonnys arm to et her moving again. Bafore they could go I quickly grab Sonnys other arm and asks, " Whats the big deal?"

SPOV

"Sonny, please dont start your fine fine good good fight rightnow. were going to be late!" Tawni says rofly at me while she pulls on my arm so she can get me to start walking again. It worked. Well, intell a three named jerk throb grabs my other arm and gets to stop while he askes, " Whats the big deal?".

I looked at Tawni, than to Chad. He was waiting for an answer be the un patent person he is. I tried to get away but he had a pretty good grip. I looked at Tawni desprettly. She just smiled and said " wanted me to remind you that your show became number two from your last ratings and that we become numbr one sooo, ya." Chad nearly blew his head off by the sound of that and started talking tomyself which made me and Tawni both crack up. He was going all "How could this have happend" and "Why would People decide to watch So Random instead of Mackenzie Falls!" And on, and on, and on.

Tawnie and me quickly escaped and ended up going in to her car instead of mine because she thought it would ruin her image.

CPOV

It has been about an hour since i have been following Sonny and Tawni. I just had to know what they were up too. I think I'll die if i dont know! It took me a while before i found out Mackenzie Falls is still number one. ( note to self: steal all of tawnis coco moco coco) so know im just following Tawni or Sonnys car. I'm pretty sure its Tawnis though, because you know its more expensive and it lookes nicer and.. wait getting of topic.

They've now parked in front of a building that says in big letters FOR SALE. Why would Tawni and/or Sonny be buying this place. I quickly park my combertible a little bit close to there car, but not to close so they cant see me. Wait. There now running on the sidewalk and...ohhh now i see. They couldnt park were they were going cause were they are going, or as it looks like, is a very nice hotel with a ton of cars infront of and around it. I turn of the engine and get out to try to catch up to them, but there now crossing the street so its kinda hard. I finally get to the end of the side walk to cross the street when a truck is coming extremely fast down the road.

SPOV

"This is the most longest road EVER!" I say to Tawni as we cross the street to get to the hotel where our partys being held, When just then out of the corner of my eye, I see a huge truck going way to fast. I freeze, but Tawnies to busy runing across the street to notice me. I guess she saw the truck to but decided to make the smart choice. I shut my eyes. tight. Goodbye world, goodbye so random, goodbye mom, goodbye- but my thoughts are cut of bye someone pushing me to the side. I quickly open my eyes. The trucks gone, but wheres the person that pushed me out of the way?

CPOV

The trucks realy close to sonny, and her bratty co-star just ran away with evan thinking about sonny (note to self: Steal all of Tawnis mirors.) while shes just standing there probably freacking out. "Sonny!" I scream runnign to her but I dont think she heard me. I push out of the way and with luck, move over so the stupid truck didnt hit me. Now her i am. next to sonny as shes still freacking out probably figuring out what happend. I get up and surprisingly let her take my hand as she struggles to get up.

She just stares at me, confused oveosly.

"Chad?" she asks a little bit shaky, Did..did you sa.v..e ...me? she asks more shaking than she was before. I just noded and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at me confused, than smiled.

"You missed." She said after a while. I just looked at her like she just said that 'Big foots right behind you and hes going to eat you for diner'. "No I didn-" and with that she was kissing me. Right there infront of everyone (which was just Tawni and a couple people walking on the street) When she pulled away we were both smiling at each other. You know, Maybe I should save Sonnys life more often.

**A.N. Sorry for any spelling errors and junk like that. Its my first fanfic so go easy on me, plus I dont really likehow this turned out. but any way plz revew!!!**


End file.
